Heavy Lies The Crown
by Lostariella
Summary: Arthur and Merlin journey to an ancient cave shrouded in mystery and legend to put a stop to 'evil magic' that dwells there. But that magic is sapping Merlin's life force, and he can't explain to Arthur what is really wrong with him. Angst and mild violence.


**A/N**

 **Merlin! I recently watched the BBC series Merlin on Netflix, and I LOVE it. I am going to write a fic on it, but for anyone who is following my LOTR fic, The Cursed Past, I will be updating that one as well. Anddd because no one here is a normal person who loves purely happy fics, this is going to turn into an angsty, depressing story, but with a happy ending :)**

 **This is my second fanfiction, and my first Merlin fanfiction, so… yeah. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :(**

 **Chapter 1: Extraordinary**

Merlin opened his eyes to a blank stone roof and sighed. He had been in Camelot for over two years now, but for a moment, every time he woke he thought he was back in his house in Ealdor, living his simple life with his mother and the other villagers. But that wasn't his life anymore.

Even after two years, the warlock marvelled at the situation he had managed to get himself into. He was a sorcerer, stuck at the heart of magic persecution, and couldn't leave because of his approaching moment of 'destiny'. His future with Arthur. Merlin sighed. He truly risked it all for that prat of a prince, whether he meant to or not.

" _Arthur better be the best King that Camelot has ever seen,"_ Merlin thought to himself in exasperation.

The warlock was shaken from his thoughts when the voice of his mentor echoed from the main room.

"Merlin! You're going to be late!" Gaius yelled from downstairs.

Merlin closed his tired eyes in mild annoyance. Another work-filled day with Arthur. But truthfully, Merlin didn't mind how busy he was in Camelot. His life had a purpose now, he had a role here in the castle, and that did more for him than he could ever say.

"I'm coming, Gaius!"

Still half-awake, the sorcerer changed out of his nightclothes and trotted downstairs to find Gaius already deep into his work. There was a bowl of steaming porridge on the table waiting for him. The old physician looked up and smiled warmly at his ward.

"Ah! Merlin. If you have any spare time today, I'll need you to deliver these draughts in the castle."

Gaius waved his hand vaguely in the direction of a basket full of little bottles and a list on top.

Merlin nodded ambiguously.

"I'll be further down in the marketplace this afternoon, so I won't be seeing you until tomorrow. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, or you will be late to wake Arthur."

The warlock tried for a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. He appreciated the gesture of Gaius preparing meals for him, but the physician's porridge had always been more of a lumpy gruel.

Nonetheless, Merlin slid into his seat and began to eat the porridge, thanking Gaius as he left for the markets. He ate a few more spoonfuls, and then put the bowl up on the bench. He didn't have time to finish it. He would probably just sneak one of Arthur's breakfast sausages before he woke him up.

Putting on his coat and reaching for his neckerchief, Merlin headed off in the direction of the royal kitchens.

Merlin's mouth watered at all the delicious food the cooks had prepared for breakfast. Freshly cooked sausages, fresh fruit, ham and fluffy white bread. Being a servant, the sorcerer had never had the luxury of such food, but sometimes he sure wished that he did.

Grabbing Arthur's plate, Merlin left the kitchens in the direction of Arthur's chambers. Once he reached the familiar oaken doors, he silently opened one and slipped through.

Merlin set down Arthur's plate on the table and after ensuring that the prince was still asleep, picked up a sausage and munched on it thoughtfully. These few moments before he woke Arthur up were in some ways, the calm before the storm. The next moment he would have to himself would be late at night, assuming he wouldn't be visiting Kilgharrah.

He finished his sausage and sighed. The time for relaxing was over.

"Rise and shine!"

Merlin's annoyingly quirky voice infiltrated Arthur's sleepy mind, and the prince groaned inwardly.

"Don't be like that." Arthur could almost hear the eye roll in Merlin's voice. Oops. Maybe he groaned outwardly too.

Arthur rolled over and opened his eyes. Painfully bright light flooded his vision, and he squeezed them shut again.

" _Merlin_ ," he grumbled irritatingly.

"What?" Merlin asked innocently. "I have your breakfast."

Arthur squinted at the plate on the table beside his bed. It looked delicious. A slice of white bread, two pieces of ham, some fruit, sausages… and an empty spot where a sausage would have fit.

"Merlin?"

The servant looked over from where he was pulling clothes from the wardrobe.

"Yes?"

The prince frowned at his servant. "Did you eat one of my sausages?"

Merlin looked exaggeratingly offended. "I would never! You know I respect you far too much, Sire." Merlin spoke seriously, his face shining with fake reverence.

"Right," Arthur grumbled. "Well here's a token of my _appreciation_."

The prince sent a heavy pillow tumbling towards the servant, but Merlin ducked, and the pillow hit the door.

Arthur snorted. "You can duck! I never-"

Arthur was cut off when another smaller pillow came out of nowhere and hit him square in the face. He floundered for a moment, and heard Merlin laugh.

"I can aim too!" The servant spoke sarcastically.

Arthur felt friendly rage build up inside him. "You are going to pay for that one Merlin," he said solemnly.

He almost laughed when Merlin quelled his smile instantly, trying desperately to look innocent.

"Sorry."

Today was going to be a good day.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **How was it? Yes? No? Any suggestions? Let me know!**


End file.
